


I'll Walk You Home

by atenaglory



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atenaglory/pseuds/atenaglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris escorts Hawke home after an extended celebration at the Hanged Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Mass Effect things, but I have no computer so I can't do my regular editing process. I recently remembered how much I love Fenris, so I wrote this on my phone at like 5am.
> 
> I hope to write more Fenhawke, with both male and female Hawke. I'm used to Marian so I wrote her this time but I have ideas for Garrett as well!  
> Apologies for any sloppiness/inaccuracies, I haven't played DA2 in many months!

"Hawke, it's 4 in the morning," Isabela groaned. "Back to Hightown with you. Come on."  
Isabela started lifting Hawke from the tavern counter. They had been celebrating a hard-earned win against the dragon at the Bone Pit. Everyone had agreed that Hawke deserved a drink after that feat, but it was about time for this celebration to end.  
She had insisted that they play Wicked Grace, but since she'd gotten drunk faster than everyone else, she was almost the only person that suffered penalties. She only had undergarments on now, and Aveline and Varric had started gathering up her armor and clothes and putting them in a sack for her.  
"No, I'm not done yet," Hawke murmured, lifting her face from the sticky counter. She waved Isabela away, and tried to stand up, knocking over two mugs. The bartender rolled his eyes and mumbled, "If you all didn't stop bar fights all the time..."  
"You're always welcome," Isabela responded sarcastically, before turning to the bunch.  
"Aveline, you didn't drink at all tonight so I'm assuming you've got early morning rounds anyway."  
"Correct. I'll sleep when I'm dead, I suppose."  
"Varric and I are staying here, and I'll walk Kitten home--"  
"It's quite alright," Merrill protested. "I can protect myself! I wouldn't want to send you back alone, anyway."  
"Don't worry about me, Kitten," Merrill laughed. "I can talk myself out of most situations. Let me do you this favor."  
Merrill smiled, but looked down as pink began to spread across her cheeks. Isabela laughed gently before continuing.  
"And since Anders left early like the spoilsport he is, that just leaves you and Fenris, doesn't it, Hawke?"  
"Me and Fenris!" Hawke pushed herself away from the counter and stumbled over to Fenris, flinging her arm around his shoulders. Hawke grinned at Isabela, while Fenris glared.  
"Listen, I'm sorry, but can you take care of that? She could probably take out a hundred thugs while drunk and without her armor, but I think she got burned in today's battle, so maybe we don't want to risk that? As silly as she is, she does seem to be some sort of important character in Kirkwall."  
"Right," Fenris grunted. Then, turning to Hawke, "I'll see you to the door, then."  
"What a gentleman," Isabela teased.  
Hawke giggled, and then yelled, "Carry me, strong warrior!"  
Fenris looked at her. Things hadn't been awkward between them since he had called their relationship off, but they had hardly been alone together. She grinned at him, although he could tell that she was struggling to focus. Perhaps it was for the best that she'd drunk herself into oblivion tonight. He exhaled a chuckle, then stooped down, grabbed her by the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and burst into giggles, and Isabela and Varric simultaneously started applauding him.  
"So _that's_ what she sees in you," Isabela mused, impressed.  
"I didn't think you had it in you," Varric laughed.  
Fenris rolled his eyes and grunted, then grabbed the sack full of Hawke's things from Varric, and headed out to Hightown.

Hawke was quiet while they made their way towards Hightown. Although they had exited the Hanged Man with her giggles as background noise, she had quieted almost as soon as they exited. Before much time had passed, she said quietly, "You can put me down, you know. I was only joking."  
He complied silently.  
They continued walking through the warm night in silence. Hawke's pace was slow, and Fenris could tell that she was focusing on walking steadily. Appearing sober when one was as drunk as Hawke must be right now took a lot of effort. Fenris wondered why she was suddenly trying to pretend that she hadn't been drinking for five hours, especially considering that she was walking around Lowtown with only undergarments on.  
"Aren't you cold?" It was small talk, but he wanted to say _something_  to her. He didn't know when they would be alone together again.  
"Hm?" She stopped walking and looked up at him. "Oh! Um, could I have that bag, by any chance?"  
She was hopeless. She hadn't even realized that she was walking around Lowtown half-naked. He tossed her the bag and turned away in an attempt to allow her to preserve what little was left of her dignity.  
After she had gotten dressed (she'd left her armor off, but put the rest of her clothes on and had strapped on her blades) they continued walking. The silence felt a little awkward now. Hawke broke it this time.  
"Thank you for walking me back."  
"Do you feel a little better?"  
"Well, it doesn't feel like the ground is going to hit me in the face anymore..."  
He chuckled and looked back at her. She was a few steps behind him, watching the ground intently as though she thought it would change its mind and hit her in the face anyway. He gently lifted the sack of armor from her hands, and stooped down in front of her.  
"You don't have to, I said I wasn't being serious."  
He stayed there without saying anything, until he felt her climb onto his back.  
He carried her this way all the way back to Hightown. Partway through, he felt her head fall against his neck, and heard her breathing even. He hoped they didn't run into any gangs tonight, simply because he didn't want to wake her up now. Her hair was soft against his skin. He looked up at the stars, feeling dreamy in spite of himself. This wasn't a situation he could ever have imagined for himself.  
When they got to the Hawke Estate, he quietly took her up to her room, being careful not to wake any of the other inhabitants of the house, and laid her on her bed. He put the bag of armor down beside her desk, and then walked back over to her. He looked at her sleeping form for a moment, before taking his gauntlet off and reaching down to brush the hair from her forehead. She inhaled deeply at his touch, and opened her eyes slightly. Oops. He made to apologize, but she took his hand softly and kissed it, smiling sleepily at him. He hadn't meant to disrupt her rest, but he found himself kneeling down beside her. She gently released his hand, and reached up and put her hand on his face. Then, cupping his chin, she guided his mouth to hers and kissed him softly. As rough and silly as Hawke was, she was always gentle when it was just the two of them.  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered to her. She smiled, but fell asleep again almost immediately.  
As he exited the manor, he smiled to himself. He had ended the relationship with her, but he knew how obvious it was that he was still completely in love with her. At least the feeling seemed to be mutual.


End file.
